


Sa Pagitan ng Paalam at Pahiram

by kuhleesi



Series: Hiraya One Shots [1]
Category: Karanduun, Karanduun - Hiraya
Genre: #TanginaMoHas, Angst, Multi, Pain
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26080159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuhleesi/pseuds/kuhleesi
Summary: Dumating na ang mga Diwata para kunin ang sakripisyo ni Has.
Series: Hiraya One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900120
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Sa Pagitan ng Paalam at Pahiram

Mag-isip, mapag-isa, huminga.

Sa mga oras na iyon, ang tatlong bagay na iyon lamang ang gustong gawin ni Aghas.

Higit sa lahat ang pangatlo.

Sa taas ng Kampanaryo, doon kung saan walang nakakakita sa kanya ngunit nakikita niya ang lahat, tila parang nasa gitna na ulit siya ng makinang na dagat kapag gabi. Ang mga bahay at gusali ang alon, ang mga ilaw ang kinang ng buwan sa ibabaw ng tubig.

At kung saan siya nakatayo, nakikita niya ang mga malalaking ilaw. Nandoon ang kanyang mga kaibigan ngayon, sumasayaw at nagsasaya. Wala na siyang mas gugustuhin pa kundi sumama sa kanila. Pero may tungkulin siya, at hindi siya sumisira ng pangako.

Siguro sa ngayon, sila Tala at Sana ay nasa bar, bumibili ng maiinom ng grupo, at sa isang ngiti lang ni Sana ay makakakuha pa sila ng libreng plato ng sisig. Si Tala ang manlilibre ng unang bucket ng beer at pulutan.

Siguro hinahanap na siya ng mga kaibigan niya ngayon. Narinig niya at anting-anting niya, at tumingin siya ng saglit upang mabasa ang mensahe ni Asterio sa Tiririt.

“ _Has? San ka na?_ ” Ang maikling tanong ni Asterio sa kanya.

Hindi niya mapigilang ngumiti.

Ngunit sinarado pa rin niya ang anting-anting nang hindi sumasagot.

“Where is he na daw?” Tanong ni Tala kay Asterio nang bumalik sila ni Sana sa grupo na may dalang sisig.

“Bakit kayo may dalang sisig? San natin ilalagay yan?” Tanong ni Asterio nang nakasimangot dahil puno na din naman ang mesa nila ng pulutan na di pa din nauubos.

“Wag ka kumain kung ayaw mo.” Sabi ni Rosaria, nang walang pagdadalawang-isip na kumain nito nang ilapag ni Tala sa tapat nila ni Inday ang libreng pulutan.

“Mag tira kayo! Parating na yung beer.”

“I got Coke din kasi I don’t wanna drink ngayon.” Sabi ni Tala, na parang may bumabagabag sa kanya.

Ngunit mabilis niyang binalik ang ngiti sa kanyang mga labi. Hindi ito kapansin-pansin sa iba, ngunit madaling makita ni Asterio ang mga detalyeng ito kay Tala, tulad nang glitter galing sa kanyang eyeshadow na nasa pilik-mata niya, at ang mga freckles sa ilong at pisngi nya na minsan ay di kayang takpan ng kung ano mang cream o foundation na kanyang ipatong dito.

At mukhang kahit sila ang hindi nakapansin, pero sabay na tumingin sila Tala at Sana sa pinto.

Napasimangot si Tala. Balak niya sana ay kausapin si Has kapag kumalma na ang lahat at nakapag-pahinga na sila. May mabigat na nararamdaman si Tala, at ang gusto lamang niya ngayon ay makausap si Has upang gumaan ang loob niya. 

Bukod sa lahat ay kailangan pa niya humingi ng tawad at magbigay ng pasasalamat.

“Has, of all the times to be late, why now?” Napa-pikit na lang si Tala nang saglit, bago huminga ng malalim at bumalik sa performance niya. Madali siyang ngumiti, upang hindi mapansin ng ibang mga kasama na may bumabagabag sa kanya.

Tumingin ulit si Asterio sa anting-anting niya ngunit wala pa ring sagot si Has.

 _Parang tanga talaga. Nalunod na ba yun sa CR?!_ , ang naiinis na isip ni Asterio bago dumating ang beer. Uminom na lang siya para lunurin ang hindi maintindihang kaba na nararamdaman niya.

Tumaas ang balahibo sa batok ni Has. At tila may mga ilaw sa likod niya na bigla na lang lumabas. Maliliit na ilaw, parang mga bituin na gumagalaw.

Hindi niya muna inalis ang tingin niya sa concert na nangyayari sa baba. Ngunit nagsalita siya, dahil alam niya na nandito na sila.

“Tara na ba?”

Kahit siya ay nagulat sa kung gaano siya ka-kalma nang sinabi niya iyon.

Ang mga boses na narinig niya ay hindi niya mailarawan. Parang maraming boses ngunit iisa lang, parang nasa isip lamang niya ngunit para nasa buong paligid. Parang naawa ngunit parang walang pakialam.

“Eto ang binigay mo samin. Tama lang na kunin namin.” Ang sabi ng mga boses.

Tulad nang pagkuha nila sa sinakripisyo ni Sana.

Si Sana…. 

Hindi mapigilan ni Has na humugot ng lakas ng loob ng maisip niya ang binibini. Itinatak ni Has sa utak niya ang ngiti ni Sana, ang lambot ng kamay, ang kakayahan niyang walang takot na magbigay ng affection sa mga makikilala niya.

At sa lakas na nahugot niya, tinalikuran na niya ang lahat.

Ang dagat ng Kampanaryo, ang kislap ng bituin, ang mga kaibigan niya na naghihintay sa kanya. 

Ang natitira na lamang ay si Sana. Ang pangalan niya. Ang kaligtasan niya. Ang dimples sa gilid ng kanyang mga labi tuwing siya ay ngumingiti.

“Handa na ko.”

“ _Handa na ba kayo na marinig ang KLPSTGN?_ ”

“AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!” Ang sagot ni Tala, isang matining na sigaw na sigurado si Inday ay nakabasag ng ilang mga bote ng alak dahil narinig niyang umangal ang ilang tao sa paligid. 

Nakatayo si Tala sa upuan niya upang makita ang stage, magkapit-bisig sila ni Sana na pumapalakpak na naman.

Si Inday naman ay nakatayo lamang, kabado sa sigaw ng mga tao sa paligid. Kahit ilang beses ulitin ng utak niya na wala namang sumisigaw dahil sa kanya, hindi pa rin niya kayang mapigilang kabahan, lalo na at hindi naman niya talaga alam kung ano nangyayari. Hindi siya sanay sa ganitong ingay, sa ganito kalapit ang mga taong hindi naman niya kakilala. Halos wala siyang makita kaya tumabi na lamang siya kay Rosaria.

“Tara, dito ka para makita mo.” Sabi ni Rosaria sa kanya, at tinuro ang kanyang mga makisig na balikat.

“Okay lang po ba?”

“Tara. Ako naman nag-alok. Mahihirapan ka lumipad dito kasi mababaw lang yung kisame.” Sabi ni Rosaria at sa isang mabilis na hatak ay naka upo na si Inday sa mga balikat ni Rosaria. Sa posisyong ito, nakikita na niya ang stage na may isang lalaking nakatayo at malaki ang ngiti na kausap ang mga tao sa paligid, lahat ay sumisigaw at humihiyaw na handa na daw sila.

“Ano po ba gagawin natin?”

“Sundan mo lang gagawin nila Sana.” Ang sagot ni Rosaria, at lalong tumaas pa ang paningin nya nang itaas ni Rosaria ang sarili niyang katawan.

“Nakikita mo na ba si Liyo?” Tanong ni Asterio sa tabi nila.

Kung asan siya ngayon, oo, nakikita nga niya, at napangiti siya ng malaki.

At tulad nila Tala, sumigaw din siya, “HANDA NA KAMI. LIYO! LIYO! LIYO!”

Napatawa si Sana sa biglang excitement ni Inday nang makita ang kakilala nila. Pero sa gitna nang lahat ng ito ay napalingon ulit siya sa pinto.

“Wala pa rin si Has.” Sabi niya kay Tala. Buti na lamang at maraming taong sumisigaw kaya si Tala lang nakarinig.

“He’s probably in the crowd already at hinahanap din tayo. Let’s just stand here. He’ll be able to spot you agad naman.”

Napatingin si Sana sa paligid niya. Hindi man sila agad makita ni Has—hindi naman niya maiisip na totoo iyon dahil agaw pansin ang grupo nila—ay alam niyang hindi hindi niya makakaligtaan si Has. Madaling makikita ni Sana si Has kahit nasa pinaka madilim na sulok man siya.

“It’s not like him to just ditch us.” Bumaba si Sana sa upuan na tinatayuan niya para sabihin ito kay Asterio. 

Napa buntong-hininga na lang si Asterio, “Tang ina naman, Has, parang tanga lang.” Bulong nito, ngunit nakikita ni Sana na kahit si Asterio ay nag aalala na.

“ _oi, andito na kami sa gig. asan ka na?_ ”

Nako lagot, wala nang proper capitalization. Alam na ni Has na galit o nagaalala o parehong iyon na si Asterio nang mabasa niya ulit ang mensahe nito sa Tiririt.

Tulad ng kanina ay pinatay na lamang ulit niya ang anting-anting niya.

“Aghas, nagpapa-salamat kami sa iyo at binigay mo samin ito. Alam namin na mahalaga ito sayo, dahil isa ito sa mga personalidad mo.” Sabi ng boses. Ng mga boses. Di pa rin talaga siya sigurado, sa totoo lang. Kahit kung babae ba o lalaki ang nagsasalita, hindi niya alam. Ang alam lang niya ay kailangan niya gawin ito.

“But you asked us for a great deal. We shall now take what is rightfully ours.” Bumalik ang lamig sa mga boses sa paligid niya.

“Patas lang ito, dahil may nasagip naman ako na kaibigan.”

Katahimikan.

Nakakabinging katahimikan ang yumakap kay Has.

Bago niya maramdaman na tila hinahatak siya sa bawat direksyon.

Sakit.

Sakit na kahit kailan ay di pa niya naramdaman, na parang ang kaluluwa niya mismo ay pinupunit, sinusunog. 

_Eto ba ang pakiramdam ng nalulunod?_ ang tumagos sa utak niya.

Napapikit na lamang siya dahil masyado nang maliwanag.

Kadilimang nakakasilaw.

Ang pakiramdam na hindi makahinga.

Ang sakit na walang katulad ngunit hindi nakamamatay.

Lahat ng ito ay naramdaman ni Has sa mga panahon na iyon, at hindi niya alam kung ilang segundo o minuto o oras o araw niya naramdaman iyon.

Ang alam lang niya ay hindi na niya kayang tumayo, at napaluhod na lamang siya.

Paano na nararamdaman niya ang lahat ng sakit ngunit hindi niya maramdaman ang sahig? Hindi niya alam kung malamig ba ito dahil sa gabi, kung madumi ba o malinis.

Pero sa wakas, parang alon na humagupit sa buhangin at bumalik din sa dagat ng dahan-dahan, nawala ang sakit.

Ginhawa. 

Ginhawa at sakit.

It was almost therapeutic, in its sick and twisted way. 

Na parang nailabas na rin niya lahat ng galit, luha at takot sa puso niya.

Hindi na niya talaga maintindihan. Hindi niya alam.

Pero ang importante dito… 

“Masaya ka naman diba?” Ngayon ay sigurado siya na iisa lang ang boses ng diwatang narinig niya.

Nakaluhod pa rin siya. Ngunit ano man ang nangyari, alam niyang hindi niya ito pagsisisihan.

“Syempre.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I did everyone's character justice kasi bitch I only wrote this in an hour??? An hour and a half???
> 
> Also this is the first time I'm ever writing in Tagalog. Kung alam niyo lang kung ilang beses ako nag-Google ng Tagalog translations ng ilang mga salita dito skskskskks nakakahiya. Filipino card revoked.


End file.
